Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention is directed to die casting processes and, more particularly, to die casting processes which use pattern recognition techniques to identify those die castings manufactured under conditions likely to produce a die casting which subsequently proves to be unacceptable for use. By promptly identifying such die castings, they may be discarded before being shipped to a remote facility for further processing. As a result, the rejection rate of die castings at the remote facility may be reduced. Further, the raw materials used to form the discarded die castings may be more readily recycled.
Generally, die castings are produced by forcing a molten metal under pressure into a steel die and maintaining the molten metal under pressure until solidification of the molten metal into a casting is complete. A wide variety of metal and metal alloys may be used in die casting processes. For example, aluminum alloys, brass alloys and zinc alloys are all commonly used in die casting processes to form die castings. Broadly speaking, a die casting process requires the following elements: (a) a die-casting machine to hold a molten metal or metal alloy under pressure; (b) a metallic mold or die capable of receiving the molten metal or metal alloy and designed to permit easy and economical ejection of the solidified metal or metal alloy die casting; and (c) a metal or metal alloy which, when solidified into a metal or metal alloy die casting, will produce a satisfactory product with suitable physical characteristics.
There are two types of die-casting machines commonly in use today. The first, or cold-chambered, die-casting machine forces the molten metal or metal alloy into the die by means of a plunger and chamber located outside the molten metal or metal alloy bath. Conversely, the second, or hot-chamber, die-casting machine forces the molten metal or metal alloy into the die by means of a plunger and chamber which are submerged in the molten metal or metal alloy bath. Depending on the production requirements therefore, the metallic mold or dies to be used in die casting processes may be constructed in different styles. A xe2x80x9csinglexe2x80x9d die contains an impression of only one part; a xe2x80x9ccombinationxe2x80x9d die contains an impression of multiple parts; a xe2x80x9cmultiplexe2x80x9d die contains two or more impressions of a single part; and a xe2x80x9ccombination-multiplexe2x80x9d die contains a number of impressions of each one of two or more parts. Single dies are comparatively cheap and, since they reduce the tool investment to a minimum for any one part, are typically used for small lot productions. When properly designed, combination dies will reduce the total die cost for a given set of die castings to a minimum. They are particularly useful for die castings that will always be used in the same quantities and formed of the same alloy. Multiple dies are usually slower to operate than single dies but will give higher production rates for the same labor costs.
It should be readily appreciated that a wide variety of die castings may be produced by application of conventional die casting manufacturing principles. One such die casting is an aluminum alloy die casting. Similarly, while aluminum alloy die castings may be used in a wide variety of applications, in one such application, specially shaped aluminum alloy die castings are used as the rocker cover and the rocker housing for the FL Series motorcycle currently manufactured by the Harley-Davidson Motor Company of Milwaukee, Wis. To enhance the appearance thereof, prior to mounting of the rocker cover and rocker housing die castings on the FL Series motorcycle, the aluminum alloy die castings are plated with chromium. Traditionally, the aluminum alloy die castings have been manufactured at a first facility and subsequently shipped to a second facility for plating.
A drawback to this process has been that, once subjected to the chrome-plating process, the aluminum alloy die castings produced at the first facility often proved unsuitable for their intended later use. For example, using conventional die casting techniques, chrome-plated aluminum alloy die castings to be used as either a rocker cover or rocker housing for the aforementioned FL Series motorcycles were experiencing a rejection rate of about 40% due to defects noted during inspections of the die castings conducted during and/or after the chrome-plating process. While the rejection rate has been attributed to a variety of causes, one such cause is that a number of the various types of defects which commonly occur during the manufacture of an aluminum alloy die casting can remain unnoticed until after an attempt has been made to chrome-plate the die casting. It should be readily appreciated that a rejection rate of about 40% adds considerably to the cost of chrome-plated aluminum alloy rocker covers or chrome-plated aluminum alloy rocker housings. It should also be readily appreciated that substantial cost savings may be achieved by reducing the rejection rate of chrome-plated aluminum alloy rocker covers, chrome-plated aluminum alloy rocker housings and other products manufactured using die casting processes which are currently plagued by high rejection rates. Achieving a reduction in such rejection rates is, therefore, an object of the present invention.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing castings by first selecting a set of conditions and subsequently manufacturing at least one casting under the selected set of conditions. Any casting manufactured under actual conditions which vary from the selected set of conditions is discarded. In one aspect, a profile is constructed for each casting manufactured under the selected set of conditions and, if the profile for a casting manufactured under the selected set of conditions matches any one of at least one defective casting profile, the casting corresponding to the constructed profile is discarded.
Each one of the selected set of conditions may be comprised of a pre-selected level for a pre-specified physical parameter and a profile for a casting manufactured under the selected set of conditions may be comprised of a unique identifier assigned to that casting and an actual level for each of the physical parameters which is measured during the manufacture thereof. Variously, the unique identifier may include the date of manufacture, shot number and/or die cast machine number while the set of physical parameters may include cavity pressure, die temperature, at least one die lubricant data component, at least one shot parameter, metal chemistry and metal temperature.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing castings, in accordance with which, a set of conditions, each comprised of a pre-selected level for a pre-specified physical parameter is selected. A first plurality of castings are then manufactured, at a manufacturing facility, under the selected set of conditions. The first plurality of castings are analyzed for defects and a database which includes at least one defective casting profile constructed from the analysis of the first plurality of castings. A second plurality of castings are then manufactured, at the manufacturing facility, under the selected set of conditions. During the manufacture of each casting, an actual level for each one of the physical parameters is measured and each casting for which the measured level of one of the physical parameters matches one of the defective casting profiles of the database is discarded. In one aspect thereof, the discarded castings are those for which the measured levels of the physical parameters match values for the set of conditions of one of the defective casting profiles of the database. In another, the castings to be discarded are identified by comparing, for each defective casting profile, the value of each one of the set of conditions included therein to the measured level of a corresponding one of the physical parameters. If the value of the conditions included in the selected defective profile match the measured levels for the corresponding physical parameters, the casting is discarded. Conversely, if the value of the conditions included in the selected defective profile fail to match the measured levels for the corresponding physical parameters, a subsequent one of the defective casting profiles is selected for examination.
In a further aspect of this embodiment of the invention, each one of the second plurality of castings are marked with a unique identifier. In this aspect, the profiles constructed for each one of the second plurality of castings include the actual level of each one of the physical parameters measure during the manufacture of, and the unique identifier marked on, that casting. Each one of the second plurality of castings may then be analyzed for defects and defect information obtained from the analysis thereof may be included in the profile constructed therefore. The database may be modified to incorporate information derived from the profiles constructed for the second plurality of castings. If so, a third plurality of castings may be manufactured under the selected set of conditions. For each such casting, an actual level for each one of the physical parameters is measured during the manufacture thereof and each casting for which the measured levels of the physical parameters matches a defective casting profile of the modified database is discarded
In a still further aspect of this embodiment of the invention, a first portion of the second plurality of castings is selected and at least one test performed thereon at the manufacturing facility. Defect information for those castings is then derived from the performed tests. Variously, the tests may include destructive testing such as blistering tests and/or non-destructive testing such as x-ray tests. The remaining portion of the second plurality of castings is shipped to a processing facility remotely located relative to the manufacturing facility. Defect information for the remaining portion of the second plurality of castings is then derived during the further processing of the castings at the remotely located facility. Thus, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, defect information for the profile of each one of one portion of the second plurality of castings is derived at the manufacturing facility, defect information for the profile of each one of the remaining portion of the second plurality of castings is derived at the remotely located processing facility and the actual level of each one of the physical parameters for the profile of each one of the second plurality of castings is measured at the manufacturing facility.
In still another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing chrome-plated, metal-alloy castings. In accordance with this method a set of conditions, each comprised of a pre-selected level for a pre-specified physical parameter, are selected and a first plurality of metal-alloy castings are manufactured, at a manufacturing facility, under the selected set of conditions. The first plurality of metal-alloy castings are analyzed for defects and a database is constructed from the analysis of the metal-alloy castings for defects and measurements of physical parameters under which the metal-alloy castings were manufactured. A unique identifier respectively marked on each one of the first plurality of metal-alloy castings is used to associate a defect analysis for the metal-alloy casting with the physical parameter measurements for that metal-alloy casting. The database constructed from the foregoing information includes at least one defective casting profile and at least one suitable casting profile. Subsequent to construction of the database, a second plurality of metal-alloy castings are manufactured, again, at the manufacturing facility, under the selected set of conditions. A casting profile which includes, for each metal-alloy casting, the actual level of each one of the physical parameters measured during the manufacturing thereof and the unique identifier marked thereon is constructed. Each one of the second plurality of metal-alloy castings having a profile which matches one of the at least one defective casting profile maintained in the database is discarded. The undiscarded ones of the second plurality of metal-alloy castings are shipped to a chrome-plating facility, remotely located relative to the metal-alloy manufacturing facility, for chrome-plating. A defect profile containing the unique identifier for a metal-alloy casting and defect information for the metal-alloy casting identified during the chrome-plating process is then constructed for each one of the undiscarded ones of the second plurality of metal-alloy castings. Each one of the constructed defect profiles is associated with a corresponding one of the casting profiles and the database modified to incorporate information derived from the constructed defect profiles and the associated casting profiles.